Against All Odds
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Kukaku is left with memories of her late brother after meeting Ichigo. Tied to her past, can Ichigo set her free? ONESHOT


Kukaku sighed, taking another puff of her cigarette as she watched Ichigo Kurosaki train. Normally, she didn't watch reapers train to control their power. But this orange haired boy reminded her of someone she'd lost a long time ago. Frowning slightly, Kukaku closed her eyes, an image of her brothers face still resided within her memory.

"Hey, Kukaku, is this it?" Ichigo asked, his spirit energy flowing rapidly around him as he concentrated in the center of his hands. Kukaku opened her eyes, studying the ryoka for a moment before standing and casually making her way to him.

"Put that much energy into it, and it'll explode like before." She sighed, tossing her cigarette aside as it burned out. "Think of it as if you were running. If you apply the right amount of speed to keep your pace steady, your breathing is even." She explained, holding her hands out infront of her, her spirit energy flowing gently. He could tell the difference. Her power wasn't raging; it wasn't out of control. "If you over do it, you'll run out of breath faster, and eventually your lungs will collapse." She released her control and put her hands on her hips. "Again." She said.

"Right." Ichigo nodded, closing his eyes as he concentrated. His robes began blowing lightly, his hair swaying with the wind current he was creating from his energy. Kukaku watched in amusement, crossing her arms under her chest. Finally, he got his energuy balanced, enough to satisfy the fire-cracker herself.

"Good. Now, relax and hit the showers. You stink." Kukaku smirked, handing him a towel. He nodded to her, wiping his face clean. "I'll see you at dinner, then its back to training."

"Thanks for training me. I know its a bother." Ichigo began, "Yoruichi told me you've never super-vised anyone under your wing. I just don't want any special treatment just because I look like him." Kukaku looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "I want you to be as tough on me as you are on everyone else."

"Listen kid, I'm tougher on you. Your the one with the highest power, the one who'll rescue this Kuchiki Rukia. But know this, the only reason I am helping you is because Yoruichi asked me as a favor." Ichigo nodded, wondering just why she was so bitter towards Rukia. Handing her the towel back, Ichigo headed off for his much needed shower.

"He looks so much like you Kaien." Kukaku said softly, glancing at the towel in her hands. "Hm, maybe I'm going crazy."

"Well, Ichigo does have the same determined look in his eyes as Kaien once held." Turning, Kukaku smiled to her old feline friend.

"My brother was just as arrogant, it makes me wonder if Ichigo is his reincarnation. He does share that interest in Rukia, just like Kaien."

Yoruichi nodded, reverting to her human form, sitting indian style. Kukaku rolled her eyes, grabbing a much larger towel from the rack on the nearest wall and tossing it the cats way. Lighting another cigarette, Kukaku took a few puffs, her eyes growing distant.

"That boy.. he makes me feel strange." She said, blowing a cloud of smoke in the air.

"I know what you mean. He's a very talented kid, very odd at that." Yoruichi smirked, an evil idea popping into her head. "You know, maybe it was fate that brought us all together. Maybe your supposed to meet Ichigo and-"

"Forget it Yoruichi. You of all people know that I've closed off my heart." Kukaku glared, mid puff. Yoruichi raised a slinder brow, purring slightly. "Stop purring."

"Ah, Yoruichi-san?" A familiar voice began. Yoruichi turned to the blushing orange haired teen. "Dinners ready." He said, trying his best not to stare at her. Yoruichi smirked, removing the towel and standing, walking up to him.

"You can open your eyes. I don't mind." She purred once more, lifting her hand to his cheek. Ichigo shut his eyes, his face red.

"Yoruichi, leave him alone." Kukaku stated, walking passed the two. "I have clothes for you in here, come on." Sighing, Ichigo hung his head.

"Man, if she keeps doing that, I'll never make it to rescue Rukia.." With one last inhale, Ichigo strode off towards the dining room.

Kukaku ate her dinner fast, not engaging in any conversation with the rest of the group. Instead, she remained silent, watching Ichigo from time to time. He resembled her dear brother so much. From his eyes, to way his hair is. From his nose, to the way he grins. Kukaku stood, dismissing herself and walking down a few sets of stairs that led to a small garden. Kukaku would never admit it, but she had a soft side just like everyone else. With a sigh, she sat down beside a small pond she had, staring at her reflection. She missed her brother yes, but Ichigo wasn't him. Her brother was gone. A small smile crept on her lips when Ichigo's face came to her mind. She had to admit, she could see why Yoruichi was so enamored with the orange haired ryoka. He was handsome, passionate, and very powerful. He was the most determined guy she knew, and it was a privilege to know him. Even if he resembled Kaien, he wasn't him. He was Ichigo Kurosaki, son of the captain-leveled Isshin.

"I'm sorry about your brother.." Startled, Kukaku turned to see Ichigo walking towards her. "This place is nice.." He smiled softly, sitting beside her. She gave him a small smile, her eyes downcasted.

"He was a great Soul Reaper." She said softly, feeling the tears in her eyes...wait, tears? "A great brother too." She sobbed, lifting her hand to wipe the tears away as they fell. Ichigo looked at her sympathetically. He could tell she wasn't one who showed her emotions often. Ichigo looked down at her reflection in the pond.

"I'm also sorry I resemble him. I didn't know before, until Yoruichi told me. If I knew, I wouldn't have come." He said in all honesty. "I could've found another way-"

"This is the only way." Kukaku straightened, turning to look at him. Ichigo searched her eyes. He could see the pain she felt.

"I don't want to intrude, but, who was it that killed Kaien?" Her eyes deepened, her expression changing into a sad smile. She sat for a moment, silence falling over them. "Kukaku?"

"The one your about to rescue.." She whispered, placing her hand in the pond, dispersing their reflection. Seeing him beside her reminded her of the many times she'd sat with Kaien and stared at their reflections. "Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo's eyes widened, his voice caught in his throat. He may had just met Kukaku, but he felt a deep connection to her. Almost like he shared her pain.

"Rukia was forced to kill him. He'd turned into a hollow.. She had no choice." Kukaku said softly, sadly. "I just wish I'd have been there when they summoned me. I could've stopped this entire thing. Kaien could still be alive." Ichigo reached out, setting his hand over hers. She glanced up to him.

"I understand how you feel. When I was little, my mom was killed by a hollow. Everyday, I wonder if I would've had my soul reaper powers back then, if I could've known the girl I was going to save was actually a hollow. I could've saved my mother. If I hadn't gone near that girl, none of this would be happening now. I'd be a normal teenager." Gently, he squeezed her hand, turning to her and smiling. "But, I'm glad to have met Yoruichi, Rukia, and the others. And now I'm glad to have met you, Kukaku. We're alike in a way."

"Kid, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me." Kukaku laughed, squeezing his hand back. "It is strange. I don't feel the need to hide anything from you. I get the feeling you understand me."

"And I do." Ichigo said, smiling. "After i save Rukia, what do you say we take some time out to talk again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that Ichigo." Kukaku grinned, "But one things for sure, you better master that technique. Next time I will burn your ass."

Laughing, Ichigo nodded his head, remembering the first time he'd gotten it wrong.

"I'll keep that in mind. Lets get back to my training now." He smirked, standing. Using his hand, she stood and brushed her clothes off.

"No rest until you've mastered it." She said, walking ahead of him.

"Yes ma'am." Slowly, he followed her, until she stopped. "Uh, Kukaku?"

"And as for the small talk before," She whispered, turning and kissing him softly on the lips. Ichigo froze, but leaned into it. She pulled back, her face flushed. "Thanks."

Neither said a word after that, feeling as if they'd already said what they needed. And by morning, Ichigo and his friends were off in the Arc. Off to rescue Rukia Kuchiki.

A/N: My first attempt at a IchiKu story. I know I did not capture Kukaku's style, but I wasn't trying to heh. I merely wanted to create a fluff and get inside Kukaku's head and reveal her softer side. We all know that if she were done in character, Ichigo would have several burnt marks on his ass. R&R Pwease :3


End file.
